


Little Words, Big Emotions -Twisted Wonderland edition-

by yumenoyousei



Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fictober 2020, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26748772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumenoyousei/pseuds/yumenoyousei
Summary: A collection of drabbles featuring Twisted Wonderland characters.Characters and/or ship will be written in the title of every chapter.All prompts are from Fictober 2020 on Tumblr.
Relationships: Azul Ashengrotto/Idia Shroud, Deuce Spade/Ace Trappola, Kalim Al-Asim/Jamil Viper, Leona Kingscholar/Original Character(s), Leona Kingscholar/Yuu | Player, Rook Hunt/Vil Schoenheit
Series: Fictober 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947160
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	1. Day 4 - Leona/Yuu & Ruggie - “that didn’t stop you before”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompts are from [here.](https://fictober-event.tumblr.com)
> 
> As you can see, I'm starting with Day 4 since other prompts have been used for Boku no Hero Academia drabbles (you can see those if interested via the series) but only things twst drabbles related will be posted in this.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“That didn’t stop you before.”

Leona raised an eyebrow at Ruggie’s comment.

“What? You usually just go after what you want so…” the hyena boy shrugged.

Leona let the comment sink in. It wasn’t that he was scared, he knew very well that the herbivore girl liked him.

But something made him unable to do the first move, like looking at one prey and taking pity of it. 

Yet Ruggie’s comment rang true. He wanted her and there was a rage inside to always get what he wanted.

He smirked as he smelled her pass by.

May the chase begin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had in mind it was connected to my other story [He Knows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335637)  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


	2. Day 5 - Deuce/Ace & Vil - “unacceptable, try again”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Slight spoilers from chapter 5

“Unacceptable, try again.”

Deuce gritted his teeth, Ace stared.

Training for VDC was hell.

Ace’s only joy was that Deuce was struggling way more. Ace didn’t understand why he loved to see Deuce’s grimace as he failed a move. It was probably a bit cruel, but most time Ace had been messing up were because he had been busy side-glancing Deuce.

Ace could comprehend that his obsession was getting unhealthy.

He turned his eyes to Vil and realized his senpai was looking at him, a disgusted expression on his face.

Ace might have not been as subtle as he thought. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vil is judging™
> 
> Actually this was supposed to be about Vil and Ace highjacked my thoughts... oh well.


	3. Day 6 - India/Azul - “that was impressive”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today had been harder to write so I'm not 100% satisfied but I hope you'll like it!

“That was impressive,” Azul said, pushing his glasses. He was almost out of breath with how tight the game had been.

“It’s the greatest praise coming from you, Azul-shi,” Idia replied, a smug smile slowly forming on his face.

Azul had to refrain from pouting. He always won at this game.

“It means that I won the bet!” Idia continued.

Now, Azul didn’t hide his displeasure. He knew Idia had... curious tastes. Especially with how their relationship was turning.

It was only later that day, a maid cafe costume dirtied, that Azul realized he didn’t mind losing if against Idia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll leave what really happened up to you guys' imagination. 😉


	4. Day 9 - Leona/Yuu - “will you look at this?”

“Will you look at this?” Leona smirked.

“It’s weird, isn’t it?”

That made him raise an eyebrow. He looked from the platform shoes to the pair of denim shorts and a frilly pink top. Different from the NRC school uniform he was used to seeing her in. “It looks good on you.”

She beamed. “Vil-senpai said I should wear something flattering once in a while.”

Leona rolled the eyes at the words. She looked good in anything (especially naked in his bedsheets) but if those clothes made her happy, that was the most important.

Not that he’d tell her that.


	5. Day 10 - JamiKali - “all I ever wanted”

“All I ever wanted,” Jamil started, “was to be free from you.”

Jamil didn’t miss the sad expression on Kalim’s face even if it barely lasted a second.

“I think you’re a good friend, Jamil,” Kalim replied instead, “I’m glad I’m finally getting to know you better!”

Jamil wanted to scream. Why Kalim kept finding a positive view even if they both knew the words were hurting him?

“But Jamil,” Kalim continued, looking down, “right now there’s not much I can do, but I’ll set you free. It’s my promise to you.”

His voice was so sad. Jamil didn’t answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be a follow up to this... eventually.


	6. Day 11 - Yuu vs Ace & Grim & Deuce - “I told you so”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *With Epel/Jack mention

“I told you so,” Yuu said.

“Come on, prefect,” Ace replied nonchalantly, “you were curious too about what was going on between Jack and Epel.”

“Yeah but I also knew that spying from this room would be a bad idea! Look at us! We’re trapped!”

“But at least we know they are not yet dating but almost there!”

Yuu sighed.

“It’s ok! I can just breathe fire and...”

“No!” Ace and Yuu exclaimed. They then heard a crash. They looked at Deuce who had the doorknob in his hand.

“We’re out!”

Yuu didn’t know if she should laugh or cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Yuu looking at the camera like in The Office*


	7. Day 16 - JamiKali - “I never wanted anything else”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up of Day 10

“I never wanted anything else but your happiness.”

Jamil did as if he was sleeping. Their relationship had shifted the last few months but Jamil had never anticipated to bed Kalim.

With some retrospective, he knew that those feelings had always been around. He had always held feelings of adoration for his master. Maybe that was what made everything so twisted. 

He never anticipated Kalim to go with the flow, though he should’ve seen it coming. The boy loved to give.

Jamil felt a hand on his cheek, so warm, he wondered why he kept reserving things he didn’t deserve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno but I love the idea of Jamil always being with Kalim and just having the hardest time dealing with those feelings (plus the jealousy, plus the feeling of being trapped, etc etc)


	8. Day 20 - Vil & Rook - "did I ask?"

“Did I ask?”

The poor second-year trembled in fear. “I’m sorry Vil-senpai!”

Vil huffed and with the back of his hand shooed the other student away.

“Wasn’t it a little harsh?” Rook finished by say.

“I’m so tired of incompetence.”

Rook knew it wasn’t only that. Neige had once more took the spot Vil had been eyeing and he was reacting very badly.

“You need some rest,” Rook said, putting his hands on Vil’s tense shoulders.

Vil automatically relaxed. Rook wished Vil wasn’t so hard on himself.

_If only he could see the beauty in him as I see it._


	9. Day 21 - JamiKali - “this, this makes it all worth it”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Jamil's wish in the wish upon stars event  
> Kinda follow up of Day 16

“This, this makes it all worth it.”

Kalim never lied. He didn’t know how to. He sucked at it too, if you listened to Jamil. That was why he didn’t understand why Jamil didn’t trust his feelings. Of course, at first, he might’ve gone with the flow, but he genuinely only wanted Jamil.

His hands were not leaving Jamil’s face and the taller boy showed his discomfort, which Kalim knew now came from shyness more than displeasure.

“Kalim…”

“It’s ok. Tell me when you come back.” Because he believed Jamil would come back. He had to.

“Kalim… See you later.”


	10. Day 23 - JamiKali - “do we have to?”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow up of day 21 (?)

“Do we have to?” Kalim whined, not moving from under the covers.

Jamil got up. “It’s your father calling.”

“Come back!”

Ever since he had come back from his trip around the world, Kalim had become even more clingy. It flattered Jamil, having Kalim at his whim, but it also unnerved him greatly when they had things to do.

“Come on, get up

Kalim pouted some more, hiding under the covers before Jamil whispered a promise to his ear. Kalim’s eyes lighted up. He was out of the bed and up running before Jamil even had time to get dressed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to write something very sexual but the 100 words limit stopped me...
> 
> Also, I feel every year it's the same, by the 20th ish, the drabbles get weak. Oh well.


	11. Day 24 - Yuu vs Ace&Deuce&Grim

“Are you kidding me?” Yuu groaned as once more she was stuck in the dumbest situation.

“It’s not that bad!” Ace said. “We can deal with tomorrow!”

“Oh no! If anyone sees this, I’ll never be an honour student! We have to clean that up! Now!” Deuce replied.

“Why are you like this?” Ace groaned, not even moving to help Deuce.

“It’s okay! I can just fire…”

“No Grim!” The three screamed.

They finished by clean up the potion room before Crewel caught them.

Yuu sighed as the other three kept bickering. They were idiots, but they were her idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone read the newest update for the Halloween event?  
> Ace and Deuce making sure Yuu and Grim had costumes?  
> Yuu's idiots, indeed.❤️


	12. Day 27 - Leona/Yuu - “give me that”

“Give me that!” Yuu squealed, trying to take back the journal from Leona’s hands.

Leona simply raised his arm, making it impossible for Yuu to reach it.

Yuu pouted. “It’s personal.”

Leona raised an eyebrow. “How so?”

She just glared at him. That made him curious. Making sure it was out of reach, he opened the book.

He had imagined a diary but instead, it was an album with various pictures of their friends.

One picture of the two of them made him stop and smile. It took that stale moment for her to grab it back.

He kissed her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe it's already the 27th day. That's it, guys, it's the last day for twst drabbles (unless my ideas crumble and I change paring/characters for the next 4 days)  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
